


La Possibilité de L'Amour

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has the emotional range of a teaspoon, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First (Real) Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve has a Stalker, Steve is an oblivious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Possibility of Love)</p><p>Steve has a stalker. A crazy, 20-year-old fangirl who wants in his pants, among other things. Just to make her go away, because outright telling her he wasn't interested didn't work, he employed the help of his best friend, Bucky Barnes, to trick her into thinking they were dating.</p><p>Once everything is done, when the fangirl is gone, Bucky says something that gets Steve thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Possibilité de L'Amour

**Author's Note:**

> French title, bc why the Hades not. Fair warning, I wrote this in under an hour, and it might not make much sense. There isn't much dialogue, because most of my solo fics don't have much anyway, but I think it's pretty okay.

Bucky was just being a good friend, right? Steve needed someone to pretend to be his partner for a while, hoping to drive off a crazy fangirl who just wouldn’t leave him alone. She was a lot younger than Steve, maybe 20 to his 35, and… crazy, to put it mildly. She followed Steve around, making very lewd, sexual comments and overall making him uncomfortable. Bucky had jumped a little too eagerly at the idea. He’d had a dumb crush on Steve since the 1930s, when they were teenagers. Maybe if he pretended to be Steve’s boyfriend, he could finally ditch his feelings.

 

Boy, was he ever wrong about that.

 

It had started innocently, things like holding hands in public and getting into each other’s personal bubbles. Steve knew Bucky’s policy on getting too close to him after his deprogramming, which he respected when they got close in public. In fact, they only ever did anything in public, since that’s where the crazy fan would see. She never came to the facility, because she had no idea where it was or that it existed. FRIDAY sometimes reported that she had shown up at the Tower, but no one ever let her in.

 

As they started stepping up their fake relationship, the media had caught attention, and tabloids were snapping pictures of them in compromising positions, posting them with bogus stories. They all made Bucky’s heart drop, because he wished so badly it was real. He wished Steve’s voice didn’t sound so hollow when they exchanged pretend ‘I love you’s, wished his actions weren't so mechanical and overdramatic. He wanted everything to be real, to be natural. He wanted Steve.

 

Weeks of this turned into half a year of hugs, kisses, and exchanged ‘I love you’s. It was the most agonizing half a year of Bucky’s life, worse than his time as the Soldier, since he didn’t remember much of that anyway. His heart kept twisting and jumping into his throat whenever they did anything remotely romantic, which was quite often when they were in public. His lips tasted like Steve, a combination of cinnamon toothpaste and coffee. It was intoxicating, kissing Steve. Even if they were both holding back from what they knew they could do, it still drove Bucky’s heart into a frenzy.

 

After a year, the crazy fangirl had stopped pursuing Steve, finally accepting he was taken. A month after she’d stopped following them around, Steve and Bucky slowly stopped being touchy-feeling and overly romantic in public, their actions dying back down to the usual.

 

After three months of things dying down, Bucky had gone back to squishing his feelings into the back of his mind. After all of that, his crush on Steve had only gotten exponentially stronger, having him do all of the things he wished he would do for decades.

 

One night, three and a half months after things had gone back to normal, everything changed for what Bucky hoped was the better.

 

It had been a calm day at the facility, training having just finished. Bucky was teasing Steve about his fighting techniques being centred around his shield and physically jumping into people’s arms, Steve was teasing him back about how he shouldn’t talk, because most of his fighting involved kicking and thrashing.

 

On their way into the change room, Bucky said something he immediately regretted.

 

“I love you, you know.”

 

Once he said it, he wished he hadn’t. He looked away from Steve, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck. Thank God for high collared shirts.

 

“You don’t have to do that anymore, Buck.” Steve had told him, a weird tone to his voice Bucky couldn’t place.

 

“It’s true though.” Bucky found himself saying. “It’s been true for a while.”

 

Steve’s heart skipped a few beats, stopping momentarily. Even if the way Bucky said it was altogether casual, he could feel the truth behind it. He found himself speechless, unable to speak.

 

Taking this as denial, Bucky buried his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, that must be weird.” he muttered into them, sound echoing off the metal of his left hand. “I’ll just… change and leave you alone.” he added, quickening his pace to get to the change room faster.

 

Steve lagged behind, processing everything he’d just heard. Bucky… Bucky loved him? What kind of love? Brotherly? Platonic? Romantic? Steve needed to know. A little bubble had presented itself in the pit of his stomach, slowly rising up, up, up when he’d heard those words. What did that mean? Did it mean he loved Bucky too? He’d never given it much thought over the years. Bucky was his best friend, had been since Steve was four and Bucky was five. Could he be in love with Bucky? There was a high possibility, actually. He had never quite felt like a friend to Bucky, they were just too close. Maybe he was in love with him, and just hadn’t realized until now. Honestly though, the idea of being with Bucky like they had been pretending to be sent a happy shiver down Steve’s spine. It just seemed… right.

 

Quickly catching up with Bucky, Steve caught him by the sleeve of his top, tugging it so he would stop.

Bucky stopped when he felt Steve tugging on his sleeve, turning to face the blond. There was a look on his face that said ‘what is it, punk?’, but it was laced with embarrassment after what he’d done.

 

Words were escaping Steve, so he did the first thing that came into his mind: he kissed Bucky. His hand found the back of the brunet’s neck, the other slid down his arm to grasp his wrist softly.

 

Bucky had frozen momentarily in shock. He needed to process what was going on. Steve Rogers, the great Captain America, and Bucky’s best friend, had just kissed him. Wasting no time, he kissed back, arms looping around Steve’s neck. His eyes slid closed, letting himself melt into Steve’s kiss. It was more tender and meaningful than the ones they shared during their charade. There was real, proper emotion behind it on both sides.

 

When the kiss finally broke, both friends just stared each other in the eyes, blue on blue. No words were spoken, but Bucky pulled Steve into a tight hug, just tall enough to bury his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve’s arms wrapped around his waist, burying his face in Bucky’s messy hair.

  
“You know,” Steve said into Bucky’s hair, “I think I love you too.”


End file.
